Forest Queen
by ScarletteMoon
Summary: Link adventure to save Zelda, but must join forces with a thief who makes a deal with Ganondorf and oculted a hidden secret ... that is the sister of Zelda


Apparently, Link was no longer pending, so good for him, again had defeated Ganondorf and saved Zelda. Unexpectedly, one morning, walking through the village of Hyrule, a green arrow went to the side of Link, he struck suddenly more arrows fell, hurting commoners, Link is angry and decided to find the culprit of the arrows.

Link walked and walked to the forest, in that, he felt a strange feeling that someone was watching him unexpectedly fell an arrow but Link was able to dodge and shot an arrow.

-Who Are you? -He asked pointing.

He could only see green eyes and a black coat disappearing person. Link got angry and decided to leave the forest.

At dawn, Link received a call from Princess Zelda. Upon reaching the kingdom, she came and she told him what was happening.

-link Said've come to see We have a problem, someone is attacking people, fortunately not killed, but something's wrong ... I smell ... Ganondorf plan explained You know some of that person? he asked.

-A woman ... green eyes ... black cloak ... fled to the forest- he recalled Link.

-Well guess his hiding can be guessed forest Zelda We'll have to find the person responsible ... I think it will be your task easier -said .

Link went to the forest at night, on that, I saw someone walking, he approached and saw a woman with cream colored dress, black coat and long blond hair fighting with a bow and arrow during training. Link was to get away but was discovered by the woman who wrote it down.

-Who Are you? -He asked.

-Who Are you? Hesitated Link.

-I'll tell you ...- ... said the woman -Bette said.

-link 'He said.

The two dropped his gun and began to talk.

-which Is the reason? Why do you? Asked Link.

Ago-while ... I was born ... a kingdom ... my parents had discussions as they were the kings of Hyrule, inexplicably ... they left me ... I was forgotten ... sad ... I lived with animals for years ... I would live in that realm ... but I was left by another daughter ... she is now ... Princess of Hyrule ... grabbed me everything, 'he said I wished to revenge ... but getting angry ... a mysterious man ... He told me that if he captured the princess ... I would give his kingdom ... I said "yes" in another language ... because if you accept a deal speaking another language, it is not a deal, so if you would please or not ... but ... when I saw the princess helping some elderly ... I felt I should not ... I should give up ... so I do this for that man think I'm fulfilling explained Bette.

Link looked at her and thought

-Bette ... then ... you are a princess ... and your half-sister ... is Zelda ... you know? , You left because the other drinks, was the reincarnation of the goddess Hyala, which was the name of the stranger? He asked.

His name ... was ... Ganondorf said.

-Bette Must go to the kingdom to notify alarmed Zelda said.

The two went to Hyrule, and ran fast in your search, upon arrival, they saw Zelda.

-There's to be found! Bette said.

Both desperately sought, and Bette saw a black mark.

-link? he asked.

He came and saw the imprint -Oh no- said.

-What do we do?- asked Bette.

-Ganondorf Took her ... ... he said we must save-.

In that, they heard strange, then laughter noises, appearing a vision of Ganondorf Link

-Well ... another fight between the two! Prepare for death ... Bette! She said at her Looks like you betrayed me ... but I will avenge you! what if! I knew you were a princess, I just wanted to make a joke! Good luck to both cried laughing at the end.

-Ganondorf! Link shouted angry -There must save- Zelda said.

You're right ... I'm guilty of this ...- Bette said guiltily.

-Calm down for now we'll have to save your sister- she said.

The two are preparing to travel.

-Ganondorf I saw twice, one in the woods, and two in a world called "Dark Moon" there live half human half monster, if you're an ordinary human you get caught, fortunately, no problem ...- said Bette .

-Why You say? Asked Link.

No believe me but ... I'm werewolf -she said -I become only on full moon or new moon he said-. Well ... when traveling, we will enter the darkest forest to enter "Dark Moon" he said.

-Lets go -said Link.

They went to the darkest where they met and strange creatures, Link and Bette beings walked but it appeared a mysterious rabbit named Barb.

-Hi Barb! -Bette greeted.

Both walked, suddenly, a strange being attacked Link, Bette tried flechar the attacker being Ganondorf guard but wore a black armor, unexpectedly, the full moon came and Bette became wolf attacking the henchman helping Link.

-Hey ... I know you do not understand but we must continue traveling -Link said -We're not as far reaching Ganondorf -.

Link and Bette turned into wolf walked up to a bank.

\- I suppose here is the gateway to "Dark Moon" recalled him-safe in this tree must be a site looking said. Bette said a gap would be the entrance You say it here? Link asked Well, let's said and the two went to "Dark Moon".

Upon entering, they all began to suspect them. There were werewolves, vampires, ghosts, spirits corpses and so on. When walking, they saw one that prevented them from passing

\- Over my dead body, you do not speak monsters- said the watchman.

Link-what- we said.

Bette was already human,

-No saw over there I became? -Asked Bette.

-No, -said the watchman- Or come ... if they win one battle,-'said the guard.

-We Accept Link said.

The watchman was kind of elf, so he started a battle, the Elf became brutally attacked monster and that young people could barely dodge. Bette advantage was on the shore and whispered

\- full moon , full moon, full moon, full moon-on.

During the fight, Link managed to get forces and attacked with his sword damaging elf and winning.

\- Young man ... you've done it, you can pass -the elf said.

Link and Bette came in and started walking

-Bette looking for Zelda dungeon, I'll fight with Ganondorf Link said.

-ok she said.

-Ganondorf ! he shouted.

-Ah Link my friend ... or ... do you bring here? he asked.

-Where This Zelda? Link asked angrily.

-Easy, it is under my protection ... and you can now ... go ! He said attacking him and shouted, Link began to defend initiating a hard and cruel battle.

-Ready to die again Link? Asked.

-Never ! he shouted.

Meanwhile, Bette attacked the guards and went looking for Zelda finding it locked.

-Who Are you? Asked Zelda.

-The woman who attacked them all, actually ... I'm your sister ... but you do not know ... my parents left me to give birth to- Bette said as he opened the cell.

-Sisters ... Then we thought-.- Where this Link? Zelda asked.

We fight with Ganondorf going fast ! he said, and the two fled.

Link was dying damaged.

-Idiot ! He cried -only Ganon Ganondorf become a monster half human can defeat me in this place- cried laughing.

-link ! Zelda cried coming and hugging him after seeing him shot and wounded.

-Now it's your turn ! Princess - shouted Ganon.

In that, it appeared the full moon, so Bette becoming wolf howled sparking a battle against Ganon.

-Ah! I forgot the traitor! Come shouted to die- he said.

Ganon and Bette fought a fierce battle, fortunately, Bette howled attracting all the wolves who began attacking and destroying Ganon.

-Bette ... Is the Queen Wolf Zelda said surprised. yelled and came all, that means that Bette is a queen said Link.

Arriving in Hyrule, everything became normal, Zelda

-Link thanked both -said -thanks as always ...-said Zelda

-Bette ... sister ... thanks for everything ... you have to decide a big dream ... want to be a Princess? ... govern Hyrule? he asked.

\- No ... sister, I leave it to you, after all this is your kingdom ... now government of wolves in the woods- Bette smiled.

-Thank Bette- Link said.

-No That ... I'll be in another realm if you need me- and said Bette story ended with the new queen of going to the forest wolves howling while Link and Zelda saw her leave.

Link and had a friend for your adventures.


End file.
